pro_wrestling_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Welsh Wrestling
Welsh Wrestling is the only national Welsh professional wrestling promotion. Neath-based Alan Ravenhill is the founder and promoter of the group, which was established in 2004 and holds live events all across the country. Welsh Wrestling is the only national Welsh professional wrestling promotion, holding live professional wrestling events across the length and breadth of Wales. The shows combine athleticism, drama and fun, with each having the primary goal of giving each paying customer an enjoyable and action-packed night out. The product is family-orientated sports entertainment, catering for adults and especially children, while aiming to provide humour, excitement and overall enjoyment for both. The actual wrestling is hybrid of American wrestling and traditional British wrestling, with contests most often contested under ‘one-fall’ rules. Each match is overseen by a referee, dressed in traditional bow-tie and shirt, with a smartly-attired MC hosting the evening's entertainment. Wrestlers on the card will typically be larger-than-life, both in persona and physique – with the heroes drawing influence from wrestling stars like Hulk Hogan, Big Daddy and Rey Mysterio and the villains bringing with them traits popularised by past performers Kendo Nagasaki, Ravishing Rick Rude, Superstar Billy Graham and others. Throughout each year, the roster (promoted as Superstars of Wrestling) perform in front of several thousand fans at primarily theatre-based venues. The live events run around two hours in duration, with a short interval, and are typically headlined by either a Battle Royal, Royal Rumble or multi-man tag team match, with an array of singles bouts on the undercard. At the conclusion of each event, Welsh Wrestling offers a Backstage Pass – allowing spectators to meet the evening's wrestlers, take photographs with them and collect autographs. Traditional wrestling merchandise, including foam hands, is commonplace at the shows, and adds to the colourful, carnival-like atmosphere. The Welsh Wrestling touring roster consists of wrestlers with experience from WWE, TNA Wrestling, National Wrestling Alliance, Ohio Valley Wrestling, Michinoku Pro Wrestling and promotions across Europe. WWE NXT athletes Oliver Grey1 and Gavin Reid2 worked extensively for Welsh Wrestling prior to signing their developmental contracts and moving to the United States. Reid, who competes in Welsh Wrestling as Stevie Starr,3 is the most prominent graduate of the promotion's training school and took on rising star Roman Reigns on WWE television. Welsh Heavyweight Championship The inaugural Welsh Heavyweight Champion was crowned at a special "King of the Castle" tournament in Harlech on 1 May 2010, run in association with Cadw at the Harlech Castle site. The six-man tournament consisted of three singles matches, which saw contenders Dafydd Rhys, The Saint and JD Knight eliminated. The final match was contested under 'three way dance' rules, and saw James Mason defeat both Kade Callous and Danny Garnell to win the championship. The present Welsh Heavyweight Champion is Stevie Starr, who is also the only three-time title-holder. Kade Callous holds the record for longevity, with a reign of 480 days. TRIVIA credit goes to Wikipedia's article Welsh Wrestling. You can also visit the promotion's official site, http://www.welshwrestling.com/ Category:Promotions